


The Boldness Running Through My Veins

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, in which queenie bluffs and it magically works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: “He’s a squib.”Picquery stared at the blonde witch standing before her, the no-maj next to her barely registering in her thoughts at that statement. Vaguely, she recalled that this was Goldstein’s little sister, the one who’d been trying to hide that very same no-maj behind her petite frame just 4 months ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the tumblr post:  
> "Why didn’t they just say Jacob was a squib? It’s already been established that no one keeps solid records on squib births????"  
> By crawfordtheturtle

“He’s a squib.”

Picquery stared at the blonde witch standing before her, the no-maj next to her barely registering in her thoughts at that statement. Vaguely, she recalled that this was Goldstein’s little sister, the one who’d been trying to hide that very same no-maj behind her petite frame just 4 months ago.

Her stomach knotted at the memory of the whole debacle.

“Miss Goldstein, it wouldn’t be wise to lie.”

“I’m not lying, Madame President. He’s a squib.”

Picquery felt a grudging admiration for the unfaultering way in which the woman delivered her claim. It was outlandish, yet she didn’t flinch away from the President’s gaze. She felt her mouth pull into a grim line, almost wishing the declaration were true, if only to spare them all the coming unpleasantness.

“We have ways of determining magical blood, you know. If you relent now, the penalty won’t be as harsh.”

Miss Goldstein straightened her spine and pushed her shoulders back, eyes snapping with defiance. Picquery sighed and gestured for one of the aurors to begin the examination. It was too bad Graves was still on recovery, she thought. He barely would have needed the spell to know the answer.

“Madame President.” The gruff voice of the acting director of the major investigations department broke into her thoughts. She gave a mental shake, turning her attention to the middle aged woman in the brown coat and trillby that made up the unofficial uniform for the aurors. “He does, indeed, have traces of magical blood.”

Picquery started at the announcement. Had she misheard? Judging by the triumphant look on Miss Goldstein’s face, she had heard correctly.

“You’re quite sure?” The woman nodded. “Then please enlighten me, Mr. Kowalski as to why you’re not registered?”

He exchanged a look with the still beaming blonde before turning back to address her.

“My parents immigrated from Poland. Mom was a, uh, no-maj and Dad was a squib, too, I guess they didn’t feel the need to register.” He adjusted his collar unconsciously while Picquery grimaced. They had so much trouble getting the immigrants worked into the system. She nodded, seeing how they could slip through the cracks. That needed to be rectified.

“Wilson, please escort Mr. Kowalski and Miss Goldstein to Abernathy to get him properly registered.” The woman snapped a salute and hurried the couple out as Picquery rubbed her eyes and went back to the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

Queenie waited until they were safely back at her apartment before letting out a squeal and hugging Jacob around the neck.

“Was your dad really a squib?” She asked.

“No, nobody in my family has magic, that I know of.” He shrugged. “Maybe that Wilson lady lied?” But Queenie was shaking her head.

“Nah, the aurors wouldn’t do something like that. It’d be a breach in security.” She chewed on her lower lip as they pondered in silence.

“Hey, wait a minute. I think Newt mentioned something in his last letter about the murtlap bite, how it introduced magic directly into my system. He was saying that could be a reason why that obliviating-whatever thing didn’t work on me the way it was supposed to. Think that could have something to do with it?”

“Maybe! But, oh, I don’t really care about the _how_ right now, I’m just too excited! This calls for celebration!” She said, clapping her hands. And with that, the couple set about preparing a feast, light hearted in relief and redolent in their new joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 3, 2017


End file.
